Underverse
Underverse is an AU that supposedly takes place after X-Tale, Sans, now Cross, ends up going to each pacifist timeline within an AU and tries to take it himself, with help from Cross!Chara (X-Event!Chara) and Nightmare!Sans. The Truce takes place before X-Tale, in which Error!Sans and Ink!Sans both create a truce, supposedly for the better of the multiverse. Underverse brings the concept of a certain power known as OVERWRITING. It allows the person to OVERWRITE certain objects within a timeline itself or the AU if the user has the full soul of OVERWRITE, such as changing stories, changing characters, and possibly destroying a timeline or an AU itself; examples include the Underswap AU, and possibly the X-Tale AU. Underverse 0.0 Underverse 0.0 was released as a comic from April 18, 2016 to May 2, 2016 with 5 parts each, and as an animation on July 5, 2016. The revamped version was uploaded on February 5, 2018. Sans finds himself in a strange dimension with another person, and as they explain to him why they're here, Sans tries to kill them when they explain that they're him. Their fake mercy, however, tricks Sans, and half of his soul is taken out of surprise. Ink!Sans does come up to stop Cross!Chara with his plan of taking that universe as his, but it wasn't enough to stop him from fleeing with his soul. Underverse 0.1 Underverse 0.1 was released as a comic from May 7, 2016 to May 22, 2016, and as a animation from May 30, 2016 to June 30, 2016, with 6 parts each. The first three parts were released as an animation on July 5, 2016. The revamped version was uploaded on February 19, 2018. With half of Sans' soul, Cross!Chara asks Cross if he's ready, to which he questions why he feels this way. Cross!Chara asks him if he's afraid of releasing him. Cross is finally motivated to absorb the soul, and gains 0.5 out of it. Sans asks what was with Cross to Ink, and he explains to him that he felt the presence of a new AU, which barely anyone but Cross and Cross!Chara, from a genocide run. Ink's constant visiting helped Cross gain control of both souls, but when Error came along, both him and Cross!Chara fought for control yet again, and decided to visit Sans' universe so that they could stay there. Sans isn't worried that he has only half a soul, and Ink left him alone. However, during a volleyball game at his picnic, his side effects begins to show, and just when he decided to take a break, Frisk asked him who Ink was. Meanwhile, Cross!Chara tells Cross that he should go through the AUs and collect their data there, and when Cross' negative feels began to show, Nightmare!Sans showed up and the both of them made a deal, as long as Cross doesn't harm somebody physically. Dream!Sans finds out about the deal, and alerts Ink about it, which Ink takes advantage to find Cross more easily. Sans explains to Frisk about the issues that is haunting him right now, and he tells them to cover for him while he's gone with Ink to find his other soul. Nightmare takes Cross to his first AU, Underfell, where a pacifist timeline is occurring. Underverse 0.2 Underverse 0.2 was released as two separate parts, Part 1 on August 22, 2016, and Part 2 on October 18, 2016. The revamped version was uploaded on March 13, 2018. After landing in the Underfell AU, Ink and Sans begin their search for Cross, thanks to a buildup of red marks. As Cross continues marking the snow with his blade, Underfell!Sans intervenes, and despite Cross telling him that his world is his now, he refuses to accept Cross' deal and battles him out. Even though Underfell!Sans had the advantage, he was ultimately defeated by Cross. When Ink and Sans arrive at the scene, Cross immediately stabs Underfell!Sans in order to control him for the battle against them. However, the two were able to get Underfell!Sans tied up as Sans talks with Cross over XGaster, which shocks Cross by surprise. He soon uses his special attack on Cross: his slipper; which gave enough time for Underfell!Sans to free himself from Cross' control and before he's able to kill him, he flees. As Underfell!Sans realizes the damage Cross has done, Ink is captured by Error, and after Sans teleports out of there for a break, Underfell!Sans decides to join after a rude calling with Underfell!Papyrus. Underverse Xtra Scene An Xtra Scene was released on November 24, 2016 (revamped version on April 28, 2018) to fill the gaps of Underverse 0.2 and 0.3. Core!Frisk gives Sans some advice to defeat Cross, as Fell!Sans joins him to the site. Error isn't pleased over this whole X-Event, and tells him that if he was involved, there would be plenty of fun coming on from his side. After Ink leaves his place, Dream reminds Ink that he'll spy on Cross and Nightmare and give Ink crucial information on where Cross is going next. Underverse 0.3 Part 1 & Part 2 Underverse 0.3 is, like Underverse 0.2 (originally), divided into two parts; Part 1 was released on March 26, 2017, and Part 2 was released on August 6, 2017. Part 1's revamped version was uploaded on May 22, 2018. Furious over Cross' failure in Underfell, Cross!Chara attempts to take over, but he's knocked out before he could. Nightmare scolds Cross of what he's doing, but after Cross tells him his ambitions, he calms down, and takes Cross to Underswap. Underswap!Papyrus mistakes him for his brother at first, and shows his new visitor to everyone, but considering that the code reminded too much of his, he goes ahead with Nightmare's plan. Fortunately, Sans and Fell!Sans were able to distract Cross before he could do much to Underswap, but the huge victory ends up being a flop, as Cross!Chara is revived by the soul of Underswap!Chara. X-Event!Chara throws Sans and Fell!Sans out to the X-Tale universe, and Nightmare ties Ink up before X-Event!Chara begins his X-Event on the Underswap universe. He then performs a series of events on the Underswap crew thanks to the power of overwriting. He even fights Ink over a white vial, which contains the other half of XGaster's soul. Nightmare, at first, doesn't appreciate this, but over time, he felt confident that X-Event!Chara was much more understanding than Cross, and allowed him to kill someone. Meanwhile, Sans and Fell!Sans tries to hide from the now captured Underswap characters, and Dream tells them that they should lower their negative feelings, as his brother feeds on it. After Underswap!Papyrus tells his brother that this was the best timeline they could ever live in, the three were able to enter, and Sans was able to stop X-Event!Chara thanks to his ketchup bottle. X-Event!Chara soon tries to reason with Sans about his own timeline, and his purpose, but with the failure of his chance at killing, Nightmare kills Underswap!Chara, and leaves with X-Event!Chara, telling Sans to "spend his last moments". Dream tells them all to head to Outertale, another safe pacifist AU, but Underswap!Papyrus decides to stay in the AU, since he has no chance at trusting Ink after the incident that has occurred. And as the crew heads to Outertale, Underswap!Papyrus looks up to the sunset, as the timeline is erased. Underverse Xtra Scene 2 Another Xtra Scene that is meant to be a stopgap between Underverse 0.3 and 0.4 was released on December 14, 2017. As Error enjoys himself in his world, taking a break from finding the Omega Timeline, he's greeted by Ink, who tells his plans of getting rid of him, before the two start watching Undernovela. As they watch though, Error notices that the Cross anomalies were in the show, and after Asgoro and Sin enter in to stop Cross and Cross!Chara, Ink champs in, using his vial to erase Asgoro and Sin. He thanks Error for joining his game, where XGaster tells him to wake up, proclaiming that this game is getting interesting. It turned out to be a bad dream, but realizing that Cross' soul was flicking, Error heads to the Doodle Sphere, and proceeds to tie up every single AU. He enters X-Tale once more, and he's surprised to see Fresh, telling him to leave or he'll give his radical hug on him. As Error looks behind Fresh, he noticed the Underswap characters as well as Underfell's Snowdin, all glitched up. With this discovery, he officially breaks the truce he made with Ink. Underverse 0.4 Underverse 0.4 was released in July 29, 2018 and is the last episode of the first season. The creator decided to take a break from animating the series. XGaster was found observing the Doodle Sphere, noticing the damage that had been done by the X-Event. He summoned his assistant, X-Tale!Alphys to put the timelines that are corrupted by the X-Event under quarantine. X-Tale!Alphys first arrives in Underswap. Upon arrival, Core!Frisk and Underswap!Papyrus was found having a conversation. Core!Frisk mentions that they can no longer help them get to the Omega timeline because of their timeline collapsing. Both Underswap!Papyrus and Underswap!Chara soon glitched away. Core!Frisk feels bad for Underswap because the residents of the AU did everything to save the timeline. As X-Tale!Alphys moves past them, she mentions that Underswap was "Pacifist timeline number 122". She said that Cross was in big trouble because of X-Event!Chara, as the white shine on her glasses disappeared for a short while. X-Tale!Alphys pulled out a page and once it touched the ground, everything was being sucked in. After the quarantine was successfully executed, Core was aware of what the quarantine was. They mentioned how the people of X-Tale were once good people and now have sly intentions. A timeline that had been damaged by the X-Event had been detected, X-Tale!Alphys headed over. After arriving in "Pacifist timeline number 13" or Underfell, Core!Frisk was watching X-Tale!Alphys from the trees because of her suspicious actions. Underfell!Papyrus was talking to Underfell!Asgore, claiming that he was unaware of what happened. Soon the residents of Underfell spotted X-Tale!Alphys. The king asked if she had any intentions causing descruction and threatened her to explain what happened. He quickly summoned his trident and counted down before he hastily attack X-Tale!Alphys. Just before the attack got to her, X-Tale!Mettaton stopped the trident with Underfell!Asgore shocked. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Animation Category:Comic